


短故事集

by tanba_ichigo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanba_ichigo/pseuds/tanba_ichigo
Summary: 某种程度上算是“嗑后感”的短篇故事集。讲述的都是同一个宇宙下的小情侣之间发生的故事，但多数情况下是想到什么写什么，中间会有很多的断档/空挡或者是只在两段故事中间提过一句的情况。写的很慢又懒得更新的一个人，感谢你的阅读（w
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. 雨

梦中骤雨来袭。

电子钟上日期跳到了六月十五日，在曾经的记忆中是晴空万里，雨来势汹汹，大而急，他们不得不在房车内耐心躲避。玻璃与水幕模糊了窗外的逆卡巴拉，灰色的根茎与红色的花；异样的时间、地点与人物糅杂的一团，暧昧不清。

V此时正靠着淡栗棕的沙发边儿看书，暗影盘踞在交叠的脚踝边打着瞌睡。顶棚暖黄的光投在他脸上，融化出好看的阴影；那抹暗色向下流淌，跃过翘起的唇瓣化作无声翕动的诗，萦绕在狭小的车厢内，又坠进了Nero心底：读到有趣之处时嘴角弯出的巧妙弧度，掠过文字时指节轻划出的沙沙停顿，在那段过去里被忽视的细节被倏地放大，从一粒噼啪的火星开始点燃了所有感官，让他有些移不开视线。

然后V注意到了，他扬起眉毛带着淡淡不解。他问，是否是脸上沾了东西，恶魔的血还是尼德霍格的汁液，抑或是那瓶捡来的红酒还未开瓶便染醉了Nero的眼。于是绯色的灼热真的顺着胃袋升了上来，挟裹着慌张与羞赧堵在嗓子眼，火辣辣的，真实又恍惚。他想的是：那里什么都没有，只有你而已；但是他说的是：不，什么都没有，只是我在发呆而已。

V盯着他愣了半秒，然后笑道这并不是写好的剧情应当走向（诗集被“啪”地合起，这是他很喜欢的声音），不过一个好的演员不应该局限于既定的剧本，自由发挥常常会有意想不到的效果；就像是这场雨，它本不应出现却又突如其来出现。然后V又说，Nero，很多事情都是这样。

比如说，做梦？他这样反问，试探性的提问没有得到回答。他看着自己的义手，湛蓝与耀金的镀镍涂层，工程是杰作，质量却堪忧。他试图活动手指，可纹丝不动；他看到诗集又被翻开，V给出的态度是不置可否。所以他又问道：我们已经在开始下一场戏了？好吧，这戏的名字大概可以被揶揄为《等待雨停》。既然雨没有停，并且不知何时会停，那么我们是否也可以多聊一会儿，你可以来饰演戈戈也可以化身弗拉基米尔，而我可以卧倒成磐石也可以沦落至备受鞭笞的“幸运儿”。

声音化作文字从唇齿间滚落下来，这怎么想都不应是他口中的台词。

V好似没有听见，脚边瞌睡的大猫抻出长长的懒腰，起身踱到Nero跟前眯起双眼怀疑地审视起他来。谁都没有出声，只有翻动的诗页，雨水中供电断续的顶灯，突然想起自己会制冷的冰箱与空气刮擦在鼻腔内的留下的呼与吸。躁动的雨声更大了，四面起了汪洋，V是唯一避风的孤港。

倒带，调整焦距与景深，放大与靠近，画面定格在唇角若隐若现的上扬。诗篇在崩塌的时间中翻过了三页，属于他的那篇本应是《虎》，而现在则是《我美丽的玫瑰树》。他不是个吹毛求疵的人，但V却不能容忍自己的布景出现问题；一切都乱了套，点唱机没有播放、猫儿没有继续睡觉，而Nero此时应该在车底。

车底……哪儿来的想法？

V终是没忍住，他唤回了暗影，点选了喜爱的钢琴唱片，但行动并不能掩饰住那强行绞压在胃底的笑意，他忍得样子太过于刻意，甚至在Nero看来简直是鸵鸟把脑袋埋在沙里。V在笑：抱歉，我并不是个合格的导演、编剧和演员。过来坐吧，你想来杯咖啡、果汁、还是罐提神饮料？我猜你不会想尝试干姜汽水泡樱桃，我试过，太糟糕。

现在他想问的是梦里喝提神饮料会变得更清醒还是会睡得更安稳。金属关节的咔哒咔哒，胶质鞋底的咚咚嗒嗒，铁皮棚顶的噼噼啪啪；他坐在V旁边，抬起的手想搭过去又放下来，然后给自己换了个更舒适的姿势——半个身子倒下来，枕上对方的大腿，权当是小小报复。我们不适合荒诞剧，真的不适合，能在这儿看见你就已经够荒诞了，他喃喃，抬起眼正对上低垂的脸，藏在灯光后的表情捉摸不清。

可你知道，梦是能实现各种愿望的地方。V捻着他眼睑下多日疲乏的痕迹，温润中带着丝丝凉意。就像是颗种子，埋在不同的地方会有不同的结果；它可以开出绚丽的花也可以萌发出参天的树；而我的这一颗，结出了光鲜亮丽的苹果。

对，还是个毒苹果。他打趣，同时握住了那只纤瘦的手，轻轻捂在手心。我把它整个吞了下去，让毒汁与血液融为一体，虽然说得这么直白不好，但是……我真想一睡不起——哦嘿，开玩笑的，我说真的，别捏鼻子。

在看不到却听得到的地方，雨点的坠下的频率稀疏了；煮熟的咖啡香味飘散过来，他眯着眼睛信口胡说：半份奶双份糖，谢谢。糖是好东西，带甜味的都是。V揉搓着他的短发，用另一只手；指肚在发根间穿行，摩挲出奇妙的惬意。他像个撒娇的小狗似的又向着V的腹部蹭了蹭，如果可以他甚至想搂住那柔软的腰腹，将自己完全埋葬进去。

但V说：不，你该醒了。

Nero摆了摆手：不，那个红漆小闹钟已经被我丢了出去，今天是周末，我可以睡很久，很久很久。不过他还是乖乖起身，肩并肩与V靠在一起。碎雨云下透出了阳光，穿进玻璃暖暖投在背上，相交的十指不愿分舍，像黏了糖。

Nero……

……嗯？

谢谢。

他的耳朵根“唰”地一下就烧起来，红极了，烫极了；细小的弦在神经上蹦跳，从尾椎骨开始，在颈根部结束，痒痒的，又搔不到。他别过头也把自己变成了鸵鸟，用沙土最小的颗粒也能感受到V心思得逞时的无声大笑——随后耳垂被轻轻点上微凉，V说，这是小小的补偿。

窗外的云层散了，炽热的太阳用刺眼的白光将他们包裹起来，留下了剪影般的残像。他暗暗笑整个画面都过曝的糟糕，顺势借着机会索要了更多的蜜糖。

雨声已停，他睁开了眼睛。


	2. 月亮的脊背

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原本是想在五月一日当作V的生日的纪念来写，当时还想着，反正也写不完，不如留到五月二号当自己的生日礼物来吧，但最终还是一点一点拖着到了现在（笑
> 
> 与其是写，倒不如说是在罗列脑中迸发的一些念头。  
> 想着如果V回来了会怎么样，是否会坦然接受“生”这一概念，又或者是难过的时候应该怎么办；至于V是怎么回到凡世的过程，这些真的是想着就会头痛，以至于实际表达的时候却把故事的整个背景架构全都隐掉，最后留下来的就是一段……嗯，感觉吧。
> 
> 如此任性相当抱歉，感谢阅读整个故事的你。

入夜潮闷，绵雨暂息，弯月沉在积云之下寻不见踪影，并非是个舒适的好天气。尼禄敲开房门时看见V半蜷缩地躺在飘窗沿儿，窗外远方的街灯是唯一的光源；气窗透着窄窄的缝，凉意如游丝，捋着低垂的银发细微轻颤；亚麻编织的枕头在V怀里被拧成一团，接衔的边界被扯开了线，蔫搭在骨节分明的指背上，衬得更加瘦削。

阿司匹林与散着雾气的玻璃杯轻放在茶几，他知道V醒着。窗边“恰巧”空着位置留给尼禄坐，成为膝枕也是自然而然的事，他拍着V的背，衬衫被薄汗浸得带了凉意；怀里的枕头被绞地更紧了，V梦呓般的声音是干涸龟裂的池底：“我看见……”

他没有继续说下去，舍下不成形的亚麻枕彻底回归婴儿，袖臂在掌心褶皱攥团，额角浮出细密的虚汗，呼吸摩擦着颗粒声，尼禄只能把手掌覆盖上他的肩膀尝试把温度传递。窗外的云散了些，弯弯一抹下弦月探出尖角，皎白升进窗沿，投出怯生的边。

“疼痛飞走了，不痛，不痛……”轻轻哼唱幼时修女嬷嬷的安抚歌，半拖半抱地将V搂在怀中，悠悠然摇晃，尝试着让沸腾的内脏平静，尼禄隐约感觉得到V不只是病了。白色的药片被喂进嘴角，含进略高于体温的水将其轻轻推入食道，不听话的孩子在抗拒，咬破了他舌头，瑟缩咕哝着不要。

他说：“听话，一会儿就不痛了。”舌尖却碰到门齿缘，声音带着抽气，把可信度降了数分。怀中的人打了喷嚏，肩膀止颤的刻意，像极了在掩饰讥笑。

“……我看见了柔软，”V突然说，他将整个脑袋的重量都倚上在尼禄的肩膀，既像是耳语也像是自言自语“黯淡的柔软，明亮起来的暖橙红，脉搏就是心脏，心脏连接着腹腔，柔软。”

“尼禄……”

“怎——嘶——怎么？”

“一个问题……你想过自己出生前的状态吗。”

“给我点思考方向。”

“以受精卵的着床开始，到第一声啼哭的宣告作为结束，什么都可以。”他在尼禄的怀里陷得更深了些，将大腿继续作为软枕，藏匿在安适中；牵住对方的右手捂紧腹部，温暖又舒服。

“我想过妈妈。”

“嗯……”

“你知道我有记忆开始就生活在孤儿院里，就算是被收养，克雷多与姬莉叶的父母也不会是我的父母，当然这不是说我不爱他们，但……小时候我经常在想她。”

“我从没见过她，我不知道她怀着我的时候是多么的辛苦，你也知道我小时候也是相当淘气，会不会因为自己的任性而让她感到无法忍受的疼痛……我会想过是不是因为伤害到她了，所以才会被抛弃；也会想过是不是因为我的出生导致了什么……在孤儿院的童年每次遭受欺辱就会想到这些，想着，如果有妈妈该多好……说起来也奇怪，我从没想过会有‘父亲’这样的角色，但他竟然确实存在，不过还是……有些说的远了。”

“那出生时的感觉呢，被挤压、被撕裂、被拉扯，与母体的唯一纽带也被剪断——绾绞成一个结；紧接着是难以忍受的冰冷，顺着气管一路向下，充盈了肺泡撑满了肺叶。我不懂那是因为降临象征（Symbolic）的喜悦，还是脱离了实在(Real)的悲号，或者，我其实什么都不懂，只是……只是痛。”

怀里的重量又下压几许，V翻过身将整颗脑袋埋进尼禄的肚子，再一次蜷起的膝盖顶到了月光，裸露的脚踝失去了颜色；纤细的胳膊软软搭上侧腰，扣成松松的环。

“或许那什么都不是，那只是‘我存在’。”

“请告诉我‘存在’的感觉。我的血管在被剥离内脏，里面奔流的不是血，是滚烫的眼泪。它即将溢出，我该怎么办。”

“深呼气，”带着茧的指肚摩挲着V的眼眶，从鼻根开始，到颞颥结束；然后是耳朵，沿着弹软的窝儿轻巧揉搓。“慢慢地、慢慢地呼，暂时不要去吸。”夜风顺着窗缝吹在背上，尼禄靠向玻璃挪了些距离，让凉意翻越肩胛。“然后闭上双眼，松开掌心，屈指半握。”

V很听话，又没那么听话；他轻阖双眼，不愿屏息，反而把尼禄的手捉住掩在口鼻。他想要的是指甲生长隙残留的火药与机油、些许还有蔓延上生铁的薄红蚀锈；然后是指纹凹凸里附着的橙花、柠檬与薄荷草，水汽蒸发在天花板，化成点点白星。今天尼禄的指缝间萦绕着散淡了味道的樟脑，夏天突如其来，烦恼积压在衣柜箱底，忙乱总要大汗淋漓。

“也许只是一道伤疤，愈是想遗忘，它便愈是更加有力地紧紧咬住不放。”

“我看见这道伤痕在嘶吼：‘请倾尽全力牢牢记住我，然后我便成为了存在’；你知道伤会愈合，会减淡，但疤不会消失；疤痕也并不是丑陋不堪的过去，我屁股上还留着五岁时捉螃蟹被夹出的叉，偶尔也会痛一下……不过那个螃蟹烤熟了之后真的很香。”

“……噗哧。”V从掌心后溜了出来，他用自己的手掌与尼禄的做着对比，从指长到掌宽，再到完全不同的弓（arch)、斗(whorl)、箕(loop)。修长的四指在对方的指根犹豫不前，蜷成半拢退而勾住孤零零的拇指。“你这是从哪本书里看来的胡诌，荒唐、可笑又有趣，我应该相信你，但也只有后半句。”

“你敢说只信前半句那我就带你去海边也享受一次‘蟹钳的洗礼’。”

“不，我不想，我只想看你童年留下的‘苦难印记’。”

“那还要等你快快长大。”

V没有说话，反倒是将脸埋在阴影里，尼禄的手也被他牵到胸前，晴纶的衬料后是颤动的微弱生命力。“有时候我在想，现在的你是否真的‘存在’于此……”

“我做过一个梦，关于你跟我，比起独自一人胡思乱想，不如听听睡前故事。”

脑子囫囵的念头在聚集成型，尼禄把它揉捏出来，变成了蓬松的云。V用含混鼻音回应了他继续说下去，拇指被握的更紧了，震颤着清晰的脉搏。

“那时候在亚利桑那，因为意外的委托横跨了整个大西洋；当天晚上房车在路边抛了锚，天也冷。也不知道是不是这个原因，刚睡着就看见你倚在也抛了锚的桑塔纳门边儿，望着天，好像那玩意随时都会塌下来。”

“我想我大概是收到了砂岩土的味道的揉皱信纸，信中干燥而炽热的太阳晒得人心烦闷慌。”V把他的手捏得更紧了些，指腹在剑茧上描摹徘徊，指甲划过硬与软的细缝，留下浅浅的红迹。

“我走到你面前说距离最近的加油站有二十公里，在天亮前不会有拖车能带人过去。我们就这样臭着脸坐在车门前王八瞪绿豆，升起了毫无温度的篝火。你说你不想再吃土豆了，于是我开始去烤棉花糖，蓝紫色的夜空与蓝紫色的棉花糖，你转而坐在我对面，表情惆怅又忧伤。”

他的左手捋进V的发间，看着垂下的尾梢也染上淡淡的象牙色，窗外的阴郁约摸是已经散开，凉风也开始变得柔和起来。

“随即天空下起了深褐色的雨，像幻觉，噼啪打在身上毫无实感，我喊你去车里躲一躲，而你毫不留情把我推了进去。雨点坠下的地方冒出了荧荧的光，生出了苔藓、长出了蘑菇；石缝间瞬间迸发出了藤蔓，开着萤红的花染遍了整个荒原——哦，你的衬衫上也长了蘑菇，蓝紫色的，就像我手里的棉花糖。”

“你对于蓝紫色真执着，我竟然在你眼中腐朽到这般地步。”

“那我不讲了。”

“不，你委曲详尽的讲。”

“这场雨把荒原变了样，我倒在后座看的呆了，而你却对此淡然漠视。零星的光点游进了半开车窗，我伸手去碰，是冰冷冷的幼生水母。我们在下沉，穹顶便是海面，越来越多叫不出名字的鱼与软体类，半透明的幽灵般散着朦胧的光。它们是这儿的主人，而我们只是过客。”

“而远方峡谷中的号角钟鸣，巡回游猎的印第安亡灵策着骸骨的骏马奔驰而来，他们笑着嚷着，用长矛与弓箭追逐庞大到令人生畏的逆戟鲸群。我听不懂他们在说什么，而你却开始吐着同样云里雾绕的泡泡。随后你拽着我出了车子加入了他们，态度强硬地像是命令。我也不知道怎么，糊里糊涂地上了马，可疾驰中途你却转身离去，向着峡谷的方向，与鲸群相背。猎鹰跟在你的身后，而我奋力去追，却怎么追也追不上你。”

V悄悄地鼓起了腮帮，尼禄看见他在模仿自己添油加醋的部分：“啵——”地吐出个不存在的气泡。

“你真的是在做梦吗？”

“……”

“你真的，是在做梦吗。”

“好吧，好吧，我说实话。有一部分不是，我没有抓水母、你也没有长蘑菇、海里不会有吐泡泡的金鱼；但棉花糖跟比奇堡是真的……幽灵的鲸群是真的、你会跟那个印第安的花冠大酋长聊天也是真的……你没说你不想吃土豆，那是我说的——哎你别咬我！”

他的拇指尖被犬齿楔出浅坑，舌苔掠了过去，细小的颗粒卷来温暖的湿润；紧接着疼痛更深地蔓延到了指节与大多角骨，切齿与尖齿的痕迹辄出一弯月牙，深深浅浅的窝印粗糙模仿着在云端微笑的嘴角。V故意撑着他的膝盖爬了起来，裸足点着地毯，并排背着月光。

“虽然我说你要快快长大，可没说你要像小豹子一样拐弯进化……吧。你生气了？”

“——姆有（没有）。”V把整个脑袋都压在他的肩膀上，嘴唇轻抵在那片月脊，像是吻又像是在确认。

“感觉好些了吗？”

“我想起了个故事，关于金币与渡船，还有一个固执到无可救药的傻瓜。”现在这抹弯芽被V握在的掌心，指甲扣进起伏的凹凸，关切的询问被无视在轻阖的眼皮下：“再给我讲讲吧，逆戟鲸已经远去，你不要去追。篝火虽然黯淡，但棉花糖还在，我把它们都留给你，再给我讲讲。”

“你知道摇篮与渡船其实都是很相似的，母亲的手就是起伏的波涛，温柔地将婴儿带入梦乡。我听说有一些沿海的渔村甚至也会有相应的习俗，将故去之人放入浅扁的渡舟，送入大海，回归原点；手心放入一枚金币，静静等待过往灵魂的拾取。”

“我还以为你会讲一个关于琴弦与歌声，打动了地狱三头犬的故事。虽然西西弗斯的故事会更让人沉浸，但今夜我想倚靠着石头暂坐歇憩。”

“如果你想让不会弹琴也不会唱歌的俄尔普斯来打动三头小狗……那他唯一能做到的就真的是‘打’动了。并没有这样的故事，我也不擅希腊故事，而你也并不是惶茫失措的S.。我照顾那些孤儿院的孩子们时，常常会在他们的掌心中放入糖果来安哄入眠，提前吃掉糖果的人夜里会牙痛，而把糖果好好守护到天明的孩子则会获得最甜蜜的早晨。”

“不，我不需要什么延迟满足，快乐转瞬即逝，及时行乐也没什么不好。 哭闹的孩子会马上拥有点心、亲吻和拥抱，而无法流下的眼泪只能化作苦盐滞在喉咙，什么都没有。”

“你要哭了吗？”

“才没有。”

“要躺一会儿吗？”

“……好。”

臂弯化作摇篮，伴着呼吸轻柔摇晃，V含糊着声音问外面是海还是河，柔软涌进了胃里，是微弱的倦意。尼禄在哼着安睡歌，夜空静谧的月化作了鲸，跃上它，跃上它的脊背，你在这里，我也在这里。V那不安分的手在他的耳边捕着星星，看似不经意的捏拿将耳垂捉紧，也是柔软。

“S.是拼接与断裂，是无处归属的航行，是更迭修替的船，我想你又记错了书上故事，但……无妨。我曾经似乎做过相同的梦，梦见了河底，梦见了羽毛，也梦见了你；你气喘吁吁地握住了我的手，掌心很潮湿，也很温暖，但是我记不清，是梦吗？”

“梦与现实有时候分界不会那么清晰，这取决于你的想法。”

“‘存在’也是吗？”

“对，也是。”

“呼……”

V的双眼紧闭，仿佛是下定决心般地蹙紧眉头。

“那么，你是‘存在的’。我感受到了你的温度，你的触感，你的声音，你的呼吸。你是‘真实的’……因为我知道，我知道那不是梦……你这个固执的无可救药的家伙。”

“如果你想……”

“我想看月光。”

那是个唐突而慌张的要求，堵住了一切即将倾泻的话语。修长的双臂松垮地环搭在尼禄的肩膀，V在拥抱他，却更像是在逃避目光。

“你知道吗，月亮升起来了。在你的脊背，在我的肘弯，白色是冰冷的……但我感到了柔软。”

“那听起来明天会是晴天。”

滚烫的雨珠却随着话音落了下来。

“不，下雨了。”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《S. - Ship of Theseus（忒修斯之船）》  
> 主人公失去了自己的名字，仅有一个写着“S.”的纸片。
> 
> 虽说是要反复阅读“手写注解”的解密小说，但作为虚构的本体也依然非常的好看。那种失去了过往的茫然与夹杂在各方漩涡中的不安，崭新的记忆构筑出的自我，以及跨越了过往的释然。
> 
> 我真的很喜欢。


	3. 观察

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一时兴起的逛展之旅，聊天，还有一些思考。
> 
> 最近的两篇故事其实更像是一种相互自我的对话，写起来好累啊ww  
> 下次我不要写这种了（笑）

**“我看见她穿着一件衬衫……有着一顶巨大的帽子……”**

**“我看到很多鲜艳的颜色……”**

**“……她在哭，她一定是遭受了什么可怕的事。”**

\--

“看了这么久，你有什么感觉？”

V的突然提问让尼禄结住了舌头，他望向三块屏幕拼接而成的展品，一时间话语在舌头尖打转儿。感觉……吗，没有感觉，他并不理解这段循环播放的视频有何意义，数个稚嫩样貌的孩子似乎在围着一张图片、一份照片……或者一幅画在表述自己的感受，摄像机通过三个不同的方向投来视线：讲述者、聆听者与观察者。

诚实地说，真正的感觉是茫然。无论是突如其来的美术馆之行，还是偶然间选定的作品展厅，他只是被V牵着不知迈向何处罢了。或许都是V的临时起意也说不定，旅行就是这样，规划永远没有变化快。

“我能求助外援么。”尼禄将希望寄托于进入展馆前在服务台拿到的导览册，还没来得及翻开便被V轻轻抽走，轻薄的册子同花样繁复的明信片与签纸摞叠在V的掌心，在四面八方袭来的冷风下保持着微妙的平衡。V摇着头没说话，似笑非笑的神情说不上是在玩弄他还是在做什么无聊的单盲实验。

观看，感受，注视，代入，窥探，揣测。

他想这大概是这场展览的意义，端坐在巨大的屏幕之前，有些时候他似乎觉得自己成为了被观察的那方。他听着孩子们的猜测，猜想那应该是一副苦难：“我只知道有一个女人……哭泣的歇斯底里，痛苦无助。头颅被笼罩在浓厚的积云之中，无法自制地发了狂……那是画吗？真实的画，我很好奇原作品，单纯的图片或是摄影通常很难有破除常理的张力。”

“是画，1937年巴勃罗·毕加索创作的布面油画《哭泣的女人》；而这份作品的名称则叫做《我看到一个女人在哭……*》，哦，你见过原作吗？图片也好…或者是文字描述。”V歪过头来看他，此时屏幕上的视频结束了一个轮回，整个展厅暗了下去，只有背包上的夜光伊布透着暗淡的荧橙色。

“毕加索吗？《格尔尼卡》倒是很出名，其他到不是那么了解。原作没有看过，如果看过的话……一定印象深刻。我说我看不懂而且觉得很怪异，这样可以吗。”

“一般大众对于立体主义的画作确实不如其他派别的作品接受那么适应，或者说人通常更接受现实化一点的产品。抽象将我们抽离传统概念时，首先出现的情绪是恐惧与排斥——若是说实话我并不喜欢他的作品。那么……现在请告诉我你对于这幅画，这幅屏幕中未出现的画的感受，从何而来。”

又是个令人咂舌的提问，尼禄开始弄不清V想了解什么，V偏过头来看着他，眼瞳中倒映着再次重启的循环。

\---

**“她看起来既孤独又可怜……”**

**“她一定是个幽灵，悲伤的，痛苦的幽灵……”**

**“……对，幽灵。”**

**（抽泣声）**

\--

那应该是一副支离破碎的画，他想象着，牙齿印上了下唇，压出深浅不一的坑洼。问与答的过程徒增烦躁，揣摩是件复杂的内心活动，没有固定的标准。“我想是原作？扭曲的结构与不羁的笔法，我总觉得模模糊糊能看得见那幅画。”话音坠在短绒地垫上时他怔住，不，那不是，脑海中升起的不是画像而是一个人。“嗯……不是，嗯，是我自以为‘看见的’。实际上我只是对接连不断的话语产生了‘共情’，顺着摸不到的悲伤填塞了自己的联想；孩子们说：‘她’，于是我先构筑起了一个模糊女人的样貌，像拼贴画一样给她贴上了巨大的眼泪，歪狞的嘴角……还有花里胡哨的帽子，最后再抹上狂乱不堪的颜料……你也是这样吗。”

V下意识地否定着，左手托着腮无声默语；手中的册子被冷风吹开了纸页，在昏暗中勉强看得出加粗的墨色标题——悬置的时间——那是什么意思？尼禄向着V的那边又靠的近了些，拾走了印刷制品的巴别塔，让自己的手心裹上对方冰凉的手背，无处不在的冰冷好似要把空气都凝结住，空气与时间，悬在空中，溶成无法感知的形态，喘不过气来。

“其实没有。因为我看过真迹，我也知道那是谁，我知道甜蜜的开始也知道凄凉的结局……”V淡淡地开了口，拨开了凝成胶冻的氛围，“……所以我无法从一面白纸上获取崭新的感受。就好比‘喜马拉雅的猴子’*，当我强迫自己去脱开框架以无知无感的身份去理解时，我被禁锢在过往的经历中，永远没办法把桶里的石头点成金子。”

“嗯？所以你只是‘想’问而已，并不是什么奇怪的鉴赏问答了？”

“真的要鉴赏吗，那我是否要开始评估你的回答，好确定它们是否能够售卖出超出预期的价值呢。来自‘恶魔不会哭泣’画廊的最新行为艺术体验作品，通过观察艺术家在视频中的观察视频中的观察行为，在螺旋叠加的体验中引领观者进行感官上的同步。”抑扬顿挫的语调与故作认真的表情，倒是的的确确的戏耍。

“靠，俄罗斯套娃好歹有个限度啊喂！”

那像是空间内出现了裂痕，来自外界语言的涌了进来，驱赶着时间流速稳定。V捂着肚子伏在他的大腿，笑得几乎要直不起腰；他努力克制了笑声，肩头在呼吸间明显抽颤，尼禄借着机会挨得紧了些——这儿的冷气足得能让人打颤。

“啊，抱歉抱歉。”V直起了身，手指却还在尼禄的指缝间交叉揉搓。“不过若是我接受了这样一种知晓一切的旁观视角，也不失为一种体验。宛如不断切换的特写镜头，——我既可以这样思考也可以那样思考，我既可以透过屏幕看到那幅画也可以跃过油画布面看见哭泣的朵拉*。”

“所以在观看的时候我就在思索……我到底在看什么呢？我站在屏幕前，也站在画的后面；我抬头望过去，我站在人群中，哪里都是我。就像是迫切寻求不同的体验，结果到头来得到的结果永远是狭隘的自身观点。啊……好冷。”V低下头抱紧了怀中的背包，挂绳勾着拓麻歌子同塑料卡盒敲在一起叮铃作响，旅行中收集来的杂什物件，舍不得收起，沉缀成串满满当当。尼禄盯着那人那包，依稀记得展馆内似乎规定箱包一律需要寄存，可……他搂着的是哪儿来的？

“嗯？你注意到了啊。”V扬起的眉毛看起来很高兴的样子。

“难道我们就这样大摇大摆地背着包进来了？”

“没有人观察到的话，似乎的的确确是这样，不过准确的来讲，是‘我’背着包，还是反背着。虽然我也没有注意到这件事，但它确确实实就发生了。”

“那你介意我也搂一会儿吗。”

“在整个展厅把温度恒定在二十度的情况下，我当然介意。或许我们可以起身去看一看别的作品或者——哦好吧——”尼禄忽视了所有选项，用最直接的方法给出了自己的决定：他探出胳膊圈成圆环把V套在怀中，脑袋压上对方的肩膀，舒适的36.5°C让轻叹不自觉溜出嘴角。

“这就是你给出的回答了？”

“我们可以再看一遍，就算困扰不会得到即时的解答，而我也没办法解答……”停顿片刻他又给言语的蛇填上了两只脚：“更何况搂着也挺舒服的。”

\--

**“我看到一个女人在哭……”**

**“……碎片让她的脸看起来像镜子。”**

**“她的脸看起来有一点点像男性……”**

\--

“有个突发奇想的答案，你要听吗。”尼禄歪着头蹭着V的颈子，半眯着眼睛尽量让屏幕的光显得不那么刺眼，一旦获取了热源，人也开始懈怠起来。他还想用鼻头去探测更深的锁骨，却被V一根手指抵着脑门推了回来。

“说说看。”

“我感觉我们看见的只是不同‘投射’，你跟我从一开始就经历的不同……就算是曾经交付背后也无法真切体验对方是什么感受……总的来说就是我们没办法看到同样的东西，只是在通过自身的经验来猜测所见所闻，但是有趣的是在某些情况下得到的结果却出奇一致。”

“你是说透过这块屏幕我们都感觉到了悲伤么。”

“或许吧，我还感觉到了你的困扰，连带着我也困扰了起来。”若是此时装作蹙紧眉头，敏感的皮肤会感受到表情的起伏吗，他在思考，可倦意涌了上来。

“嗯……前一阵书架上新塞的好几本卡伦·霍尼的书是不是你买的。”

“你把话题变得真快。”

“看书得来的理论只是有着微妙不同的相似，微毫的偏差都能引发出无数种结论。”

“走吧。”V轻轻拍了拍他的后脑勺，“去晒晒太阳，暖和暖和，然后搭车回旅馆。睡着的话会感冒的。”

这听起来又像是临时起意的离去。尼禄揉着疲倦的眼皮被V牵手穿行在垂下冷光的走廊间，途径拐角时抬头差点被说话的人偶装置*惊出冷汗；来自数据波场的锐鸣不时从远方传来，参杂着被记录下的汽笛声、意义不明的哲学家争辩、无法分明的低语…不出意外他相信也准有约翰·凯奇的《4'33''》*。映入眼中的是水蓝色、浅葱色、群青与薄紫，比梦还要轻盈，他真的快怀疑自己已经睡着了，V的背影也有些模糊不清……随即是一道白光。

阳光。

他们席地而坐，望着落地窗外的沿江栈桥。太阳晒在肩头上暖暖的，V的手指揉搓着他的脸，也是暖暖的。他咕噜着自己不会睡着，他还要赞美炽热的“无敌骄阳”；说罢双臂上举摆出副滑稽的“赞美太阳”*，还没维持几秒就让V笑得打了喷嚏。远处呜呜作响的渡轮破着浅浪来来往往，真实而非电子制造的声音，令人莫名安心。

“我啊，突然想起来之前看过的一个故事。”V仿佛记起什么似的，滑开背包拉链翻翻找找。“一个科幻故事，剪碎的全息影像折射出了无数完整的个体……某种程度上我们看见的不过都是从自身折射出的碎片罢了。唔，就像我透过玻璃窗也能看到你一样，这个给你。”

一张印着嫣红玫瑰的明信片*被递到了尼禄的手心。

“所以我想我找到了自己的答案。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *莱涅可·迪克斯特拉《我看到一个女人在哭（<哭泣的女人>），泰特利物浦》
> 
> *喜马拉雅山的猴子：使用点金术的秘诀就是不要想起喜马拉雅山上的猴子，但是一旦知道了禁忌便无法让猴子从脑子里跑出去了（笑）
> 
> *朵拉·玛尔《哭泣的女人》中人物形象的原型
> 
> *托尼·奥斯勒的一系列作品《切换》，现场体验很可怕（爆笑）
> 
> *《4'33''》：休止符长达四分三十三秒的无声音乐
> 
> *黑暗之魂中经典角色太阳骑士索拉尔会摆出的滑稽pose
> 
> *威廉吉布森的科幻短篇《全息玫瑰碎片》的neta


	4. 信

委托途中偶发空闲，尼禄此刻正坐在横门脚踏上给钢笔拧墨囊，车子在街边熄了火，而妮可则进了折扣商超去采货；他看了看夹在垫板上的横格仿牛皮纸，又看了看不远处 75%OFF 的减价土豆海报，胃里莫名涌出了酸。笔与纸是途径市区的临时起意，包装里透着淡淡塑料与胶的味道，他最初想这大概是封信，用传统一点的方式总要比滚珠油墨有仪式感；可又不能太传统，捻着鹅毛细笔蘸水是活在十八世纪的老头子——而家里不需要第二个老头子。

拧好笔管，用力向着地面甩上两下，飞出的墨珠“啪——”地一声粘在柏油坑里，惊得脚边啄谷的麻雀叽喳气恼；门齿陷在下唇，烦杂油然而生。他开始写：“亲爱的……”

不，太恶心。尼禄把头摇得像拨浪鼓，加粗加重地把国际标准问候划去，随后猛然地，他似乎并不知道如何在纸笔的方寸间称呼对方，落于纸面的文字会被旁窥，他不愿直呼其名。无云的晴空把地面烤的火辣，被惊扰的谷雀蹦上他的膝头挑衅似的叨着笔尖，沉湎在牛角的终点终究是浪费时间。笔帽戳开雀儿，于是他决定写：“嗨，最近如何……”

“虽然这样问很奇怪，但是原谅我干枯的思路找不到其他的方法来做开场话。我是说…我想说时隔接近一年，还是发生了不少的事儿。你知道当“伐木工”总是有一屁股的烂事要善后，糟老头子的也好，老累赘的也好，各种各样，跟他们扯上关系的事麻烦又烦（但不是嫌弃）。

就像现在我正在亚利桑那的州际公路边儿，你绝想不到我们（对，我，跟妮可）是怎么过来的。 简单 的来讲，我们大概是完成了一场空间跳跃，而复杂的来龙去脉难以详述，不过说到底也是糟老头子年轻时候留下的祸害，‘嘭——’地一下我们就过来了，车屁股的工作间差点不保，还好感谢有你的拉格泰姆（ Ragtime ）。来的是很方便，但回去却要开到最东边搭乘渡轮，最简单的方法与最强劲的执行，然后你猜怎么着，欢迎游玩来自 DMC 工作室的最新作品——风蚀拉力赛，感受真实的风雨环境，以第一人称视角体验生死攸关的紧张刺激，现在下单即刻享受与疯狂麦克斯的限时联动任务，机会难得不可错过！

哦，抱歉一时兴起，忘了上面这些（不过妮可倒是跟我在兴奋狂呼这是《末路狂花》的经典结局再现，所以我的角色定位是什么？）”

“呼……”尼禄长吁了口气，他转头看了看背后的挂钟，分针转过了九十度，距离补货结束的预计时间还有太多，笔头的金属尖在句尾上戳了又戳，渗出的墨水把问号的尾巴都洇成了洞。“操……”他忙不迭翻出张揉皱的纸巾去抹，越抹越糟，仅剩的弯弯曲角从尼斯湖里探出了头，怯生生的问：“还有我什么事吗？”

第二遍的长叹，带着浊气，他用笔尾敲着自己的眉骨突，猛然想起 “ 那个人 ” 只在这辆车上小憩过，靠着沙发沿儿又或是坐在他现在坐的地方，真正的勇闯天涯？不，“他”还没有经历过这么巅峰的时刻，是不是遗憾，谁知道呢……

于是尼禄想了想又在小水怪的身后添了一笔：“不过只要系好安全带……我想你来试试也没那么糟糕。”

他还记得 V 坐在脚踏上睡着的模样，半个身子的重量倚靠在车门上，歪垂的脑袋抵着橡胶框，磕磕碰碰在滑落的边缘左右摇摆。暗影被召唤了出来，徘徊在四周巡视警戒，而格里芬则缩在 V 的怀里眯着眼睛打盹，像个巨大而柔软且温暖的抱枕（现在想来，是跟妮可吵累了也说不定）。尼禄走了过去，但并没有办法上车，只得坐在石墩等待；暗影踱过来要他的爱抚，头顶、后颈还有下巴都被浑圆揉搓个遍，然后给予了他粗粝的舌头与略带皲裂的肉垫作为回报。都说猫的习性是上级舔舐下级，豹子也算吗，但他是绝对不会去舔猫的，绝对不会。

玩闹够了，大猫就蹭蹭他的鼻头，满足地咕噜着听不懂的猫话；不远处的格里芬在咂着坚硬的喙，呷出“汉堡”、“薯条”、“巧克力”这些模模糊糊的字眼。尼禄摸着暗影，一人一豹一齐注释着熟睡的 V ，他说 V 看起来真的很累，这单委托结束的话，就一起来福尔图纳放松一下吧。声音压得很小，不知会不会打扰休息；大猫看着他，又看了看 V ，低沉地呼噜着只有小鸡才能听懂的话语。

可小鸡睡得很熟，他再没机会知晓其中的含义。

“说来也是机缘巧合，我也开始‘养猫’了。有黑色的白色的、橘色的三花的、条纹的虎斑的……在路边偶遇的从下水道捞起的，还有爬上树被救下来的。不够说实话也不算是养，它们只是会在星期五的下午不约而同地聚在车库门口来‘喵喵合唱’，负责低声部的埃德加与布宁，而高声部的是卡罗、卡萨特、莫里索；迭戈每次都喜欢瘫在脚手架上当猫镲，还有很多没来得及取名的新面孔。我应该拍张照片的，不过现在就只能画给你看了……但是不许笑！

（翻页）

我知道你还要笑……麻烦克制点！

但是我觉得我真的画的还不赖（自夸怎么了！），那个弯卷的尾巴是神秘（ Mystery ），这名字倒是我给起的，因为它总是神神秘秘地来，又神神秘秘地走。它是个有趣的小家伙，明明是通体漆黑，但肚皮和爪尖却是雪白一片，或许它出生的时候有一桶油漆浇在了上面；有时候我会觉得它有点像你，你们的眼睛都是绿色的。前阵子小镇里举办了露天的音乐会，第一个上去表演的就是它，黑白相间的皮毛在黑白相间的琴键上咚咚叮叮，认真的样子收获了不少掌声，不过当然，最后还是我把它‘请’了下去。”

这样写 V 会觉得像吗？尼禄有些拿捏不准，他不想在信里写：“这个令人捉摸不透的小家伙只有在需要爱抚时才会跃上肩膀，然后悠哉悠哉跳进怀里”这样的蠢话。用精致的利己主义来包装外表， V 与猫都是这样，只不过猫会更加直接率性地索要，而 V 则把自己深深藏在难以捉摸的笑容之下，让他说点真心话比敲核桃或是剥洋葱都要麻烦。还有小猫其实并不叫神秘（ Mystery ），尼禄平常喊的名字就是“ V ”，但他不想说出去。

“去年我们还在福尔图纳的家的后院里移栽了棵苹果树，运气好的话，大概是在今年秋天就能吃到甜脆的果子。那句老话是怎么说来着，‘每天一个苹果，能让医生远离我’，我会给你留个最大的。‘神秘’就是在这棵树上被发现的，那天刮着狂风 下着暴雨，孩子们看见它紧紧抓在飘摇的粗树枝上吓得一动不动，它也不叫，着实费了好大的力气才抱下来。

至于你问我为什么不用‘救’这个词，我想如果被它知道了，手上铁定要多几个血窟窿洞。”

他停笔向天空望去，太阳已经升过了头顶，不远处的超市门脸被蒸腾的热气摇晃得变了形态，尼禄远远地看见妮可推着购物车装着堆成小山的麻袋土豆向着自己冲刺。土豆……哦土豆，怎么又是土豆，我不想再吃土豆了，他暗自腹诽，笔尖在信纸上险些戳出好几个洞。


	5. “无限”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看展览的第二弹，取材于2019年于上海举办的草间弥生展览。
> 
> 很久之前很随性地在聊天里写出来的故事（也就是口嗨）

平淡的星期六早晨被突如其来的观展行为所打破，尼禄在地铁上昏昏欲睡，手里攥着罐喝空的咖啡。V把唯一的座位给了他，自己倚靠着栏杆看书，那本册子被翻得卷了边，在摇晃的视角中依稀看得见波点组成的瓶与花。  
他问，为什么是我。  
V撇过头故作思考了一会儿，在现编的选择肢中挑中了最扯的那条——如果不是你的话，那就只能邀请你父亲了。想想看，这对于他而言是“不亚于世人第一次看到立体主义”的可怕，而维吉尔定会愤然离场，白白浪费一张好票。  
那但丁呢？  
我不会邀请一头海豹来看展览，他只会把照片发送到所有的社交平台上，然后不遗余力地来提示你父亲点赞。上次他“在厕所里拍了一张小便池然后告诉全社交圈这是著名艺术品”这回事我想你应该几年之内都不应该忘记，那结果宛如地狱。

可是为什么是他呢？V左言右顾而言它，最后也没说实话。

镜子*，圆形的波点，熙熙攘攘的人群……这是尼禄于都对展览的第一印象，他看着票根上的名字《爱的一切终将永恒》，困惑之外还是困惑。正在镜前迟疑之时猛然发现V并不在身边，惶惶然在人流中逆行，在反射与折射的无限中穿梭，时间凝固了，V的背影被分割在无数的球面中，线索在即将捕捉的瞬间消失——然后V拍了拍他的肩膀。  
V笑他在镜廊中看的太久入了迷，并抱歉展厅里并不让携带任何饮品，咖啡只能出去再喝，或许下一个展厅会让人放松。他牵住尼禄的手离开了消融自我的内心**，绕过了不可计数的平行时空，推开通往异世界的柜门，展现在眼前的是交错扭曲的根茎、漆黑的原点与无尽的黄***。

（*《隐匿的人生》 **《我要亲眼见证内心》 ***《无限蕴藏的波点希望将永远笼罩宇宙》）

他第一个想到的是蛇、或者是章鱼的触手，又或者是纠缠不清的绳。那些充气的茎状装置拔地而起，相互缠绕难舍难分的身形钻入墙壁，填满了巨大的展馆。他困得要死，靠住那些软篷篷的装置几乎就要陷进去，展馆内的冷气开的太足了，以至于他想让V也凑过来，让体温透过吹的冰冷的T恤，最好是一个拥抱，暖暖的。可V却掏出了手机，仔仔细细对准了他倦意满满的脸“咔嚓咔嚓——”连拍了几张连毛孔都清晰可见的睡颜。  
然后V说：这件原作品的《黄树》，既可以理解为根茎，也可以理解为解构化的阳具……喏，现在有没有精神些？ 他皱褶眉头，表面上不动声色，悄悄把后背远离了装置几公分。周围的游客对于V的解说词露出了若有所思的表情，他不动声色地把手搭上V的肩膀：我想揍你。V则是揉着他的眼眶，低声问他想不想去休息。

尼禄不该相信V，从任何角度来讲都不应该去相信。这个骗子带着他脱离了排队进入展厅的人群，趁着工作人员的不注意走进了漆黑一片无人的夜里。五光十色的星*在他们的头顶呼吸，不远处是人头攒动的队伍，吵吵闹闹，喧嚣。他刚想说，搞什么鬼…V却把食指抵在他的唇上，等待着星空完全沉寂后，不知从哪儿翻出来软软的垫子铺在地上。  
歇会儿吧，想要肩膀可以靠过来。V这样说，然后顺势毫无顾忌地坐了下去，这是员工临时偷懒的地方，现在是游客的高峰期，一时半会儿不会有人过来，而且……这里还是摄像死角。尼禄想问他是怎么知道的，可V没给他机会，点着天上的星星自顾自地在讲解。  
镜子会让时间与空间的感觉渐渐消融，最终我们无法分辨自身到底身处何方，融化了，融化了，触碰到了，触碰到了，此间即宇宙，宇宙即永恒。  
V笑着，说不要排队去最里面的镜屋了，限制时间游览的装置不再成为艺术，沦落成打卡拍照的世俗之物，失去了原本的含义。睡一会儿，我们去看花，还有画。

于是他倚在V的身上闭上了眼睛，浅眠的意识里也闪烁着繁星。

（*《无限镜屋》）


End file.
